americas kids
by Fashionnerd4466
Summary: the nations find out about americas kids the states i suck at summarys please read
1. Chapter 1

hi guys this is my first attempt at a fanfic so it might suck still read and revue

so summary recap: all the nations find out about Americas kids the states hi jinks ensues

England pov

the meeting started like any other america was talking about some stupid idea to solve some obscure problem like aliens, Greece was sleeping, and France was hitting on EVERYONE. Suddenly i heard a knock on the conference room doors. the other nations seemed to preoccupied to notice so i got up and answered the door what was behind it shocked me

chapters will be much longer when i know how to post them

flames will be used to burn flamers


	2. Chapter 2

hi got things figured out so hears the next chapter witch as promised will be significantly longer then the last. read and revue

England pov.

I opened the door to find a girl about 13. she was tall with golden brown hair and freckles. "What are you doing here?" i asked. "I need to deliver something, my dad forgot some of his papers." she said. that was peculiar i didn't know of any nations that had kids. "May i come in" she asked rather impatiently i might add (A/N if my British accent sucks please tell me ) "OK go ahead and come in" i told her. when she walked in America stopped dead in the middle of his presentation. he broke out in a huge grin and practically yelled "Emily! its great to see you. what are you doing here." "you forgot some papers at the house." she answered. by now all of the nations were looking rather confused. "i think some explanations are in order." i said "who is this? "this is my daughter Emily."answered america. "you have a kid?!" I exclaimed shocked "actually i have fifty" he answered calmly as if what he just told didn't shock and terrify me in the least. The other nations seamed just as shocked as me. i didn't understand how this stupid git could have fifty kids let alone keep them under control. "How is this possible" i asked. "all my kids are personifications of the states. Emily here is Missouri."he answered. His states were personified! why hadn't he told me sooner? i can't believe i was just finding out about this. "Hey England your welcome to come over tomorrow and meet them if you want." America said cheerfully. so with that Emily left and the meeting ended.

next chapter England visits the states


	3. Chapter 3

hi every one id just like to say how cool it is that i can talk to you like this i mean even in real writing when your stuff gets published you cant talk to your readers like this and you can just click the revue button and say something back i mean how cool is that? really cool that's how cool and because i can talk to u im going to send u on a quest. Your mission if u choose to except it is to listen to one of these songs I'm alive by Becca (girl) or if you cant hang by sleeping with sirens (boy)

BTW shout out to insane-assylum-13 i will be using your character Florida

England pov.

I cant believe I agreed to come meet this idiots children. Why did i let America talk me into this. I was driving up to the address he gave me when i noticed his house was huge. Well i guess with fifty children you would need a lot of room but the size of it all still seamed a bit excessive. I got out of the car and rang the door bell but instead of america the door opened to reveal a young girl about twelve years old. She had pale blue eyes, tan skin, long brown hair with a curl and was average height at about 5 1". She was wearing a pink sundress, pink and orange flip flops and has an azalea in her hair. She stared at me for a while then turned around and yelled "Dad 's here" then i herd america yell back "hey Iggy come on in! Hey Tori go ahead and introduce yourself". . "Hi my names Victoria but you can call me Tori" the girl said shyly " i'm the state of Florida" she pointed to one of the many doors and said "dads study is in there." i walked over and opened the door. america was inside sitting at a desk doing paper work. when i came in he jumped up and walked ran over to me "Hey Iggy" he said "Did you meet Tori shes kinda shy but shes rely nice once you get to no her." "ya I met her." I answered "I should probably get going now" I said in an attempt to escape. "O relax iggy." said america "why don't you stay for dinner?"

i have major writers block so this chapter is short will post new chapters soon


End file.
